Gorgeous Girls
by tabancvh
Summary: Ava Swan was just your average 12 year old, until a tragic car accident changes her life. Whether it has changed for better or for worse is yet to be seen... JacobXOC  M for later chappies
1. The Super Long Introduction

I was 12 when my parents died. I wasn't in the car, I was visiting my awkward uncle Charlie in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. My parents were back home in Seattle. Apparently it was a drunk driver that slammed into my parents' mini van while running a red light at an intersection. Knowing the facts didn't make it better, it didn't seem like it was real.

It's still hard to imagine them gone. When it happened, there was some debate on which relative would be forced to take me. My father was uncle Charlie's brother but my mom had a closer relationship with Renee, Charlie's ex-wife. Also, my mother's mother from England wanted to send me away to boarding school but had no good reason. Eventually, Charlie won- mostly because he was closer and had a better relationship with _me_.

So, that rainy day at Child Services, I saw Charlie's cop car roll into the parking lot. I followed the car with my eyes, a small frown on my face. Charlie got out of his car, closing the door shut and walked over to me. He had been crying, not something easily done by Charlie. Charlie was very close with my father so I knew that his death must have been very hard for Charlie to deal with.

He casually said, "Hey, kiddo,"

I faked a small smile for him and said, "Hi, Uncle Charlie,"

We stood in silence, frowning at the ground. He sighed and looked at my two large duffle bags that held all of my possessions, "Can I help you with those?" he offered.

I nodded slowly. He picked up the bags, struggling a bit with the weight. I followed him carefully to the car, grasping my mother's heart pendant that was given to me after she died. It was a lovely gold heart with an "A" engraved into it. My mother's name was Abigail and my mother named me Ava so that I could wear the pendant. I would have worn it anyways but she was a silly woman.

I got into the passenger seat of the car, I was nearly thirteen now- and kind of tall for my age so if Charlie had a problem with me sitting in the seat he would just have to suck it up. I then noticed that twelve year olds were allowed to ride in the front and was embarrassed with my own silliness. As we drove back to Charlie's house, Charlie tried to make small talk.

"Bella called," he started, "She sends her love and condolences. So does Renee,"

"Mm," I muttered, "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately. Love and condolences that is,"

"It won't be forever," Charlie whispered sympathetically, "I know that this is hard. It is for me too, we'll get through it together, alright? You and me, Ava. We're a team now,"

I looked at him and sighed shakily, tears filling my eyes, "Promise you won't leave me too?"

"I promise," he said, his voice cracked as he blinked furiously, trying to hold back tears.

The rest of the drive was silent. I almost fell asleep on our way there. When we finally reached the house, it stopped raining. It was getting dark out. I helped Charlie with my bags, taking one out of the two. It was rather heavy for my thin frame though.

"I got some of your stuff from your old place, I fixed up the guest bedroom like your room used to be. I hope that's okay, if you want you can sleep in Bella's room... It's not like she ever visits..." he grumbled.

"No, I think the familiarity will be good, you know?" I told him, trying to sound happier. He seemed worried about me and I didn't want him to have to worry about me right now.

I trudged up the steep stairs, trying not to let the duffle bag knock me off balance. I turned to the left, there were three doors. One for Bella's room, one for the bathroom and one for my room that connected into the bathroom, as did Bella's room.

Fortunately, Bella had never really lived here so I wouldn't have to worry about sharing the bathroom. I saw Charlie frown at the empty room. He never really expressed his love for Bella, especially not to me, but it was obvious that the man wanted his daughter around. Bella was really the only thing Charlie had now. I didn't count myself, I felt more like a burden than a gift.

I almost wanted to beat Bella over the head, she didn't know how great Charlie really was and one day he wouldn't be around anymore. Then she'd regret staying so far from him. I kept these thoughts to myself as I entered my new bedroom.

I gasped, it did look like my old room, "Uncle C, wow. Did you paint this room just for me? It's like an exact replica,"

He smirked before answering, "Well, I'm not going to lie to you, Aves- it wasn't easy but I figured you liked it before and you deserved it,"

My expression softened. I dropped my duffle bag and threw myself at Charlie, accosting him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I mumbled into his chest. He chuckled before awkwardly patting my back.

He put my other duffle bag on my bed and left me to get myself organized. My room was nearly a perfect square- not including the closet, of course. It had soft lavender colored walls and chocolate brown carpet. My bed was the same from my old house, a white day bed with a canopy that draped white lace over the bed's frame. That was on the back wall. On the right wall, was a smoky grey colored desk and stool with a lavender seat cushion. The desk faced a window which looked out into the backyard. On the left side, there was a closet- empty at the moment- and a book shelf. Also, just like in my old room, twinkling white lights draped down from the ceiling, like the canopy on my bed.

I walked into the room and opened the duffle bag on my bed. It was full of my books, nick-knacks and some clothing. My book shelf was small because I was a very picky reader. Even the classics annoyed me sometimes- like Dracula, it's so cheesy.

I put my books in their place one by one by their size. Then I filled the remaining two shelves with shells from Florida, a jar of sand from Arizona, a picture of Bella and I when we were really little and my Dad's vintage camera. My Dad was a photographer, he met my Mom on a photo shoot. She was just an intern bringing the models' manager coffee and taking notes. It was love at first sight.

I sighed, my eyes stinging as I remembered my parents' faces. I then started putting my clothes away, hoping that the distraction would keep me sane from the moment. I organized the closet by colors, tops and sweaters hanging to the right, pants, sock and undergarments in baskets, dresses and skirts hanging to the left.

When I was finally done, and ready to curl up into a ball and cry, the door bell rang. I walked down the stairs, curiously. Charlie had fallen asleep watching football so I answered the door.

It was an older man in a wheelchair and his young son.

"Hello," the older man said.

"Hi," I said quietly, "My uncle seems to have fallen asleep on the couch if you were looking for him,"

The man chuckled, "No worries, I'm Billy Black and this," he pointed at the boy, "Is my son Jacob,"

I nodded a hello to the embarrassed young boy, "Nice to meet you both... er- I'm not sure whether I should wake up the sleeper," I laughed.

"It's okay," Billy laughed, "We were actually coming over because we heard you were moving in. I'm sorry for your loss,"

I smiled meekly, "Thank you very much. It's been tough,"

"Well, if you ever need a friend, my _shy_ son and I are here for you. We live on the La Push Reservation... Charlie can bring you down," Billy offered.

"That's so kind, thank you," I smiled to them both. Jacob blushed.

"Well, we better get going- it's pretty late,"

"Thank you very much for stopping by, it was very nice of you,"

Billy nodded and then elbowed his son. Jacob cleared his throat and said, "It was nice to meet you, oh, uhm... I never got your name," he blushed.

"Really?" I laughed blushing, "Wow, I'm sorry about that, Ava Leanne Swan," I introduced myself formally.

I shook hands with Jacob and then watched them leave, a young girl still in an old car, waiting for the boys.

For the next three months, I spent my time making new friends at Forks Elementary School. I was in 7th grade and I came in April, so things were settling down as all the children prepared for the end of the year. It wasn't hard for me to make friends, my parents always said I was charismatic. My best friends became Jacob Black and Thea-Dora Battaglio. Jacob, Thea and I were all the same age but since Jacob went to school on the reservation I never really hung out with all three of them at the same time.

Thea-Dora would always come over to Uncle Charlie's after school and we'd do our homework and make cookies. Then Charlie would come home and all three of us would make dinner. Thea's parents were always working. They were real estate agents for the region and Thea had no siblings so she'd be all alone everyday before I came along. Then, on weekends I'd sleepover at Jacob's house. Charlie was usually around too, fishing with Billy and Harry Clearwater. Jake and I would hang out and talk by the beach or he'd teach me about cars and sometimes he'd invite his friends, Quil and Embry to hang out too.

Over that summer, Jake and I bonded. I knew I'd developed a crush but I kept it to myself, not wanting to spoil the best friendship I'd ever had. In Seattle, I was picked on a lot. I don't really know why, maybe I looked innocent or I was a teacher's pet or something but none of the girls liked me. The boys would always pull on my hair and pick fights with me, obviously trying to woo me but I paid no attention to any of them. Seattle bothered me. I was glad to be in Forks, I felt at home here.

Grade 8 was much, much better. Thea-Dora and I were closer than ever. She was so cute with her perfect black ringlets falling down her back and her hazel eyes always wide and bright with excitement. She was a rare beauty and the boys picked up on that. Riley Pickers was always trailing after her but she did not return the feeling. On weekends, we'd stay up all night talking about boys and clothes and school. Sometimes, I'd even confide in her about my parents but it was rare. I didn't want to talk about it, the time for sadness had passed and I wanted to move forward.

Then later that year, at Graduation I was worried that no one would really be cheering for me- because my Mom and Dad weren't around. That night, I sat anxiously awaiting my turn to cross the stage and receive my 'diploma'. I looked down at my strapless, emerald green dress and tried to refrain from tapping my foot since it made a noise in my black high heels. When my name was called, I held my breath and walked up. I shook hands with my teacher and watched as Charlie, Billy, Jake, Quil and Embry hooted and hollered for me. I blushed and sat back down. I felt warm inside that my friends came to support me.

That summer I had the best time. I brought Thea-Dora over to the reservation and we went cliff-diving with Jake, Quil and Embry. I could tell that Thea-Dora had a crush on Embry but I dared not tell Jake. He wasn't very good at keeping secrets. Jake and I knew everything about each other. We helped each other grieve; him over his mother and me over my parents. Our friends made fun of us, saying that we were a couple but we never took that step.

Even as we entered high school and we both matured, neither of us tried to make our friendship anything more than that. It wasn't really a big deal to either of us. That year, I'd heard of the Cullens. They'd arrived the fall after I did and it was easy to see that they unsettled our school. The youngest of them was still a couple years older than me so I didn't feel the need to talk to them but they were interesting to me. Everyone else seemed to be put off by them, despite their allure. With their odd colored eyes, perfect pale skin and expensive wardrobe, they stood out to me- to everyone. Also, they each stared off into space during lunch, not eating or talking. No one tried to sit with them and _every_ junior girl tried to pursue Edward Cullen, the only single one out of the group.

I felt bad for them but they really didn't seem to mind, so I never forced myself upon them. I'd also heard they were bigoted and the thought of sitting beside Edward's large older brother Emmett made me feel incredibly nervous. Also, Emmett's girlfriend and another foster child Rosalie Hale was so beautiful I could barely be in the same room as her. One day, during my first semester of high school I was in line at the cafeteria, waiting to pay behind Edward Cullen. He only had an Iced Tea in his hand. I watched as he paid for the Iced Tea, charming the old lunch lady with his serene smile and then walked away without his Iced Tea.

Unsure of what to do, I paid for my lunch (a granola bar, apple and water). He was already back at his table when I turned back around. I picked up the Iced Tea, trying to find my courage. People began to whisper as I moved directly towards the Cullens' table. They were all staring off into space, yet talking to each other. When I reached the table I wordlessly placed the Iced Tea in front of Edward. I then turned on my heels and tried not to _run_ over to Thea who was waiting for me, a slightly surprised look on her face.

Only Edward looked at me when I walked away. I went and sat beside Thea. I took a giant bite out of my apple and then noticed Edward standing by me. I was startled.

He looked at me apologetically, "Sorry if I scared you, I probably should have made a noise of some sort,"

"That's ok," I replied quietly, blushing a bit.

"I wanted to thank you for giving back my Iced Tea, I hadn't noticed it was gone,"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're welcome," I chuckled nervously, "I just didn't want you to pay for something and then forget about it,"

He looked amused, "That is silly isn't it?" He looked off into the distance, as if I reminded him of an inside joke. Then, he walked away.

Tay looked at me, "Wow, Edward doesn't usually notice anyone!"

I shrugged, "It's no big deal. I'm sure he would have done the same if it were anyone else." I truly believed my words. In my mind, I thought that Edward and the other Cullens probably weren't as scary as our whole school made them out to be. I knew that their father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was the most caring doctor I'd ever met. Charlie admired him a lot. When I'd come in to get my Flu shot I was obviously nervous- and considering how dazzling the doctor was- I was very on edge. Dr. Cullen calmed me down, he wasn't like an obnoxious doctor trying to talk to me about school or what I was doing that summer. Instead he noticed my mother's pendant around my neck and allowed me to tell him the whole story of how my father gave it to her.

I launched into another conversation and Thea-Dora dropped what she now called "The Cullen Incident". I rolled my eyes at her silly nickname.

When I told Jake about our exchange, he was even more ridiculous than Thea-Dora. He shouted at me, "The Cullens are our enemies, Ava! How could you?"

I sighed harshly and rolled my eyes, "Very easily, you see I opened my mouth and words came out then shockingly, he replied. It's not the end of the world! We aren't even friends or anything, he just knows I'm alive,"

"Is that supposed to be a good thing? Do you _like_ him or something?" Jake spat.

"What, you jealous Jake?" I asked jokingly.

He bit his lip and looked at the ground, "Of course not," he mumbled.

My expression softened, "Jake…"

As I attempted to find words I heard Charlie call for me. I left Jake to think and walked over to Billy's house where Charlie was talking on his cell phone, he hung up and said, "Guess who I was just talking to?"

I cocked my head to the side, "I honestly can't even make a guess,"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "It was Bella. She tried calling me at home but she got the machine obviously, so she called my cell and guess what?"

"More guessing games?" I groaned.

"She's coming to live here, Ava, she's moving to Forks!"

I stood there, my mouth gaping. I swear a fly or two got in there before I could manage to contain my shock, "Really? I mean, you know I love that gal and I'm happy for you because you're like… giddy, but it's so unexpected!"

"I'm just as shocked as you! Apparently, Renee's new husband Phil wants to go stay in Jacksonville, Florida for baseball training but she didn't want to leave Bella behind and so now she's coming to live here in March!"

Charlie was so excited, though I noted that it was still just September. Then Jake walked over to us and asked what was going on. When Charlie explained his story again, Jake seemed just as excited. When I saw the look on his face, I immediately looked at the ground, my mouth becoming a thin line. I sensed Charlie's eyes shifting to me as he talked to Jake about Bella.

Bella, Bella, Bella my gorgeous cousin from Arizona who looked like she'd never seen a day of sun. Honestly, that girl was a stumbling, awkward buffoon, like Charlie. She'd never had a boyfriend before and she liked it that way, all the guys in Arizona were airheads. I'd visited her early in the summer and we went to the mall- like the girls we are- and all the guys were staring at girls who stepped out of their Porsches with their fake tans and boobs falling out of their tight tube tops. It made me sick, thank god the summers in Forks were so mild.

I could go a whole summer without putting on a pair of shorts. Though, it never worked out that way. Usually, I'd go to Jake's and forget to bring a bathing suit so I'd go in my bra and underwear. I wasn't shy. Either that or Thea would insist I just wear my clothes but then I'd have to borrow one of Jake's t-shirts and shorts. Before 8th grade, Rachel was around so I could steal her clothes when needed, she liked me so it wasn't a big deal, but then she went to university and took all of her clothes with her so I was forced to use Jake's.

After Jake and Charlie finished talking, Charlie asked if I'd take a walk with him. I said I would and we walked down the beach side by side.

Charlie sighed, "Sorry that Bella's messing with your game," he looked down at me, smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You know… You and Jake. I'm not blind Aves, I can see that you like that boy,"

I blushed, "Charlie! Seriously?" I whispered harshly.

"Oh, come on, he likes you too- I know it. You know it too, which is why it bothered you that when I mentioned Bella he got all riled up,"

"Well… yeah. I guess you're right, I was ticked that after all this time he would just automatically choose Bella when she isn't even here yet,"

"Oh, Aves. He's just a silly boy, don't worry about it. When the time comes he'll pick you,"

"You think?"

"I do. You see, Bella has never liked Forks, I think that she'll choose not to fall in love with someone from here so that she doesn't feel obligated to stay here after she graduates,"

"That does sound like her,"

"See, everything is going to be alright," Charlie reassured me.

For the next five months I got into a routine:

Wake up.

Make coffee and Eggo's Waffles.

Get the newspaper for Charlie.

Get dressed; something simple and cute. Usually, I wore a pair of slouchy grey boots with blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt with some sort of sweater and my black backpack.

Hair and makeup; school appropriate. My hair was naturally frizzy and fell in crimpy waves. I straightened it everyday. It was certainly easier than curling it but some days I'd wake up early and do that, just for a change. Then I'd put on some concealer, compressed powder, light grey eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara, peach blush and lip gloss. After all of that, I put on a beanie over my light golden brown hair to complete the look.

Then I say goodbye to Charlie and walk to school which takes 25 minutes. I couldn't wait to get my license, just a year left before I could get my G1. My birthday was in May, so by time Bella was in Forks, I'd be nearly 15.

I'd get to school and say hello to Thea-Dora who'd be waiting at my locker. We'd walk to first period together- Advanced Math with Mrs. McCuaig.

Then we'd part ways for second period. My class was Co-Ed P.E. with Coach Hays. I was a very good athlete and had no problems keeping up with the guys in my class.

Then I would go to Photography with Ms. Green. This was my favorite class, my teacher said that I had a knack for taking photographs.

Then there was lunch where I would eat with Thea-Dora and sometimes smile and wave to Edward Cullen. Then I would go to the dark room, leaving Thea-Dora to hang out with her friends Trevor and Hailey. There, the Yearbook Club met up to talk about layouts and pictures. It was run by a couple seniors and supervised by Ms. Green. No one else in my grade was in the club.

Then I would go to my last period class, History with Mr. Bowman.

At the end of the day, Thea-Dora and I would go back to my place and do homework/ eat chocolate until Jake came by. Sometimes with Embry, sometimes without. If Embry wasn't there, Thea usually went home. Then Jake and I would talk for a couple of hours, Jake would gripe about how I waved at Edward and I would bitch about him constantly talking about my cousin. He'd always retell me the story of "The Cold Ones". I didn't really believe the story, but he told it so theatrically and it was so important to his tribe that it was hard not to think twice about the Cullens. Still, every time I passed by any of them I thought good thoughts. There was no point in judging people I didn't know.

Then, Charlie would get home. Jake and I would make something to eat for dinner, not trusting Charlie's cooking skills.

Jake would stay for dinner and then leave shortly after.

After dinner, I would get Charlie a beer and clean up around the house. Then when Charlie started to nod off I would lead him to his bed and turn off the T.V.

Then, I'd go into my room and usually Jake would be there. The first summer I lived with Charlie I purposefully put up a grape vine that climbed right up to my window so that Jake could get in. Charlie was oblivious to this fact.

If he was there, we would talk for hours. Just in case, I would turn off my twinkling lights and light a candle so that Charlie wouldn't notice that I stayed up so late. Sometimes, he'd stay the whole night but other times I'd fall asleep and he'd tuck me into bed before grabbing his bike and leaving. If he stayed the whole night then he'd wake up at dawn and go back home before Charlie gets up.

Then when March came around, things changed. Bella was scheduled to arrive on a Sunday and funnily enough, that weekend I'd decided the ugly yellow cupboards had to go. Thea-Dora and I spent Friday and Saturday painting the cupboards white and replacing the wooden knobs with crystal knobs. When Bella arrived that Sunday, I'd just finished putting them back on.

Charlie had entered first, carrying her bags for her. It reminded me of when I first moved in. Instinctively, I put my hand on the chain around my neck. My mother's pendant. Charlie looked at me and grinned. As he moved up the stairs, Bella entered the house. It appeared as though Charlie had given her nothing to do. She saw me and smiled meekly.

"Hey," she whispered softly.

"Hey, Bells," I smiled genuinely. I opened my arms for a hug and she awkwardly came into the hug.

"Thank god you're here, I don't think I could stand it if I were alone," she admitted.

I laughed, "It's not so bad, you know Charlie. He's low maintenance,"

"Right," Bella muttered into my shoulder. She pulled away from me, clearing her throat and then escaping after quickly stating, "I'm going to check out my bedroom."

I nodded and then I was alone in the kitchen. Suddenly, I realized how different my routine would be. Charlie had bought "both of us" (meaning Bella, of course) a car off of Billy. I'm assuming Charlie had shown her the old, beat up car because she seemed happier than I'd expected. Bella always loved older things rather than newer things.

I stood there, half admiring my unnoticed cupboards and half thinking about Jacob Black. I was relieved that he didn't go to Forks High. That would be hell, he'd always be looking for _her_ and following after _her_ like a dog. I gave him a break, he was only 15 after all. His birthday party was just two weekends ago, a very… interesting night.

I thought about when I arrived, I'd never seen Jake in such a good mood. The party was inside, outside it was slushy from the melting snow. I'd brought him a present, nothing large and I kept it hidden from the other presents Billy, Charlie, Rachel, Rebecca, Quil, Embry and Thea-Dora had picked out. We had homemade cake from an old Quileute recipe. It was chocolate and cherries topped off with freshly whipped cream.

Then Jake opened his presents. Billy had given his son a new bed which Jake appreciated. Charlie had picked out a pair of black running shoes to replace his worn out white pair. Rachel and Rebecca couldn't make it, but both sent him $100 each. Quil and Embry and Thea put their funds together and bought Jake a new bike - something _I_ appreciated. Jake had thought I didn't get anything for him and he was clearly bummed. I waited until our mutual friends had left and Charlie and Billy were caught up in something they'd heard on the radio.

I pulled Jake into his room and sat him down on his new twin-sized bed. It was plain, but still pretty. It had a glossy mahogany frame with a regular mattress and sheets but with a quilt hand-knit by his mother. I took a deep breath, my heart was racing. I'd put a lot of thought into my present and I wasn't sure if he would like it.

"Okay," I started. I paused a moment, Jake continued to look into my eyes as he waited for me to speak. I put my hands behind my back, grabbing my present out of my bra, "I know you think I didn't get you something but you're a decade and a half old now and that's big so… I did get you something,"

He smiled a huge teeth-bearing smile, "I knew you didn't cinch me, Aves!"

I laughed lightly and then I took one of my hands and put it in his. He was surprised but held onto it with no signs of letting go. I told him, "You know how important my parents were to me. I've told you about how my mother received her pendant and how she said that she'd always planned to give it to her daughter and she did. My dad had the same idea in mind with another item… a gorgeous Rolex watch. Unfortunately, he never got a son."

I stopped my story there and then swung my hand around, showing my best friend a watch. It had a wide, leather strap that held the clock in place. The clock itself was old but well preserved. My father had used it on special occasions. The leather was a russet brown.

Jacob gasped when he saw it, "Ava…" he trailed off. I took the wrist I'd been holding and put the watch on it.

"I'm giving this to you because if he'd met you… you'd be the closest thing he had to a son. I'm sure he would have loved you like one," I smiled, tears welling in my eyes.

His eyes became wet too as he examined his 'new' watch. He stood up and crushed me in a tight embrace. He rocked me back and forth and we both tried not to cry.

He then let me go, but put a hand on the side of my face, "This is the most special thing I have ever received. I love it, I promise I'll take care of it," we smiled at each other. He leaned closer to me, I closed my eyes thinking he was _finally_ going to kiss me.

Then there was a knock on the door. We both jumped back as the door opened. It was Charlie, "Hey, Ava. It's ten o'clock, we should let Jake rest in his new bed," he smirked at Jacob who was slightly flushed.

"Right," I said quickly, "Bye Jake," I smiled and patted his shoulder from a distance.

"Yep, see ya," he replied quickly and I rushed out the door muttering a goodbye to Billy and continued out to Charlie's cruiser.

Charlie came into the car a minute or so after that. He looked at me oddly. He didn't say anything as I blushed and silently banged my head against my window. I heard him smirk though as he figured out why I was so flustered.

I returned to reality, where I was actually staring at my cupboards. Charlie walked into the room and smiled at my handy work, "Nice job on the cupboards!" he complimented me.

"I figured we needed a little change around here," I smiled back at him.

"Want to do carpet and linoleum next?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do actually," I retorted and he kept his mouth shut.

He immaturely stuck his tongue out at me causing me to burst into laughter. I heard Charlie grumble, "Darn city girl, playing with my house." He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went into the living room. I went upstairs to ask Bella if she wanted anything for dinner and she was frowning on her bed. Her lips were quivering as if she were about to cry. I knocked on her door.

She looked up, embarrassed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay, Bella. Like you said, you have me here with you. I was once the new kid too," I consoled. I sat down beside her on her bed. I remember Charlie frantically trying to buy Bella new sheets and a computer.

"Tell me about Forks High school," she begged.

"Well, the teachers are pretty easy going. Mr. Varner's a dick though. Um, let's see… oh you're in the same grade as Edward Cullen, I wonder if he'll talk to you," I muttered.

"Who?" she looked at me quizzically.

"The Cullens. They moved here just after I did, they're nice people but they keep to themselves and everyone thinks that they're assholes at school. Don't pay attention to the other kids though, they aren't that scary,"

"There's more than one?"

"Well, yeah. There are five of them. Foster kids. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them. There is Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen. Then, there's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Emmett and Rosalie are together along with Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie stand out the most- Rosalie looks like a goddess and Emmett is a brawny _beast,_ basically. Alice is little and she moves like she's dancing all the time. Jasper always looks like he's angry or in pain. At lunch, they all sit together but they never really look at each other and they never eat anything but they all look like supermodels so maybe they're on a diet together or something," I rambled on.

Bella was intrigued by the thought of them, "They sound surreal,"

"Imagine having one talk to you," I laughed.

"You talked to one of them?"

"Well, yeah. Edward left an Iced Tea on the counter after he paid for it so I gave it back to him. He was grateful that I'd given it to him. Now if I see him in the halls I smile at him and he usually grins back at me,"

"Huh," Bella pondered that before asking, "Does he notice anyone else?"

"Ha! Not one bit,"

"Then you're a lucky girl,"

I blushed, "Come on, Bells. He's two years older than me, besides I have someone else in my life for that. Sort of,"

"Really? Who?"

"Jacob Black," I sighed, "We've been friends ever since I got here. He's a sweetie and we instantly clicked but lately… things have been weird and intense,"

"That sucks,"

"Well, he has a crush on you which complicates things,"

This took Bella by surprise, "Do I even know him?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Billy Black's kid?"

"Oh, right! Charlie reminded me that I knew him,"

I kept my eyebrow raised, "You mean Dad?"

She blushed and bit her lip, "Sorry, I haven't lived with Ch- Dad in a long time,"

"I get it," I promised.

Charlie ended up ordering us some pizza. We ate as a… well, I guess you could call us a family. A very silent family. It wasn't like we had much to talk about though. Bella was here and that was enough for Charlie. So, I tried not to grumble on about how Jacob was going to be asking me endless questions about Bella.

Then, we parted ways for bed time. I got into the bathroom first, brushing my teeth quickly so that Bella could have as much time as she needed. Then I walked out my door and locked it behind me, just in case. I was about to take off my shirt and get into my pajamas when I noticed Jacob sitting on my bed.

**Author Time!**

Ava: *sniffle sniffle* I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!

VC: Aww thanks, sweetie! *blushs*

[Warm embrace]

Ava: Well, this long introduction has been sitting on your computer for HOW LONG?

VC: A very long time.

Ava: THAT'S RIGHT!

[Jacob begins creeping]

VC: I hope that the people like it; I've got a lot more where it came from, soooo… if no one likes it then that just, well, unfortunate!

Ava: Ahh, true- though I will say, I am pretty awesome so everyone will love it.

Jacob: What the hell are you guys doing?

Ava: UGH, GO AWAY YOU SEXY NIGHT LURKER!

Jacob: … you think I'm sexy?

Ava: Uhh… I— You—Abs….. UGH! *storms off melodramatically*

VC: [In high pitch voice] Awwwwwkwardddddddddddddddddd.

Jacob: *sigh* You think I'm sexy, right?

VC: Well, I… You see… Eh, what do I care? I write you, I can say what I want! Yous a sexy beeeyotch, Jacob Black!

Jacob: *goofy grin* Awww, shucks, well thanks! *blush* Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an abrupt ending to get back to.

VC: Oh yeah, true! Well, see you in the next chapter!

Jacob: Bye, pretty lady. *winks flirtatiously*

[Jacob randomly takes off his shirt. VC dies of happiness.]

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'm sorry that it rambles on for so long, I started this story a loooong time ago and I didn't start out with the chapters planned out. They just happened. I'll update again as soon as I know there's an interest! VICTORIACAESAR, OUT.


	2. Awkward Situations

I quickly put my shirt back down and asked harshly, "What the hell are you doing here?" to my unwanted visitor.

"I wanted to see you," he said pulling a hand through his long hair.

I glowered at him, "You sure you don't just want to see Bella? She is just two doors down, you know,"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, for one- that would be very, very creepy. Also… okay so I have a crush on Bella but that doesn't have to bother you so much,"

I tried to keep my voice down as I snapped, "Why shouldn't it, Jacob?" He opened his mouth and closed it. I stood upright and tense. I realized that he was looking at his watch with guilt, "Right, because there's nothing going on between us,"

Jacob looked hurt as he snapped his head up, "You know that's not what I meant,"

"Do I, Jake?" I retorted. We were silent for a long time as he sat on my bed thinking deeply and I stood up, clenching my fists in rage.

He stood up and moved closer to me, his eyes smoldering as he looked into mine. I tensed up further, I'd never seen this side of Jacob. I was afraid he was angry with me now and would chew me out at any given moment. His head was nearly touching mine. I could feel his breath on my face.

He finally spoke, "I meant that it doesn't have to bother you so much because it's just a crush, Ava. I've got my priorities straight, I promise,"

I took in a shaky breath and dared to ask, "So what exactly is your top priority?"

He sent me a crooked smile as he put his hands on my face gently and pulled me into a soft kiss. When he let go, I kept my eyes shut and he responded with his head resting on mine, "You're my top priority."

I told him I had to get into my pajamas and he looked away. I really couldn't have cared less if he looked, he'd seen my fair skinned body a million times before, with my bra and underwear on, of course. I pulled out a pair of black satin pajama pants and a black cotton long-sleeved shirt. When I cleared my throat to signal I was done he turned around smirking.

"What are you so smug about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing really," he said innocently, "It's just that you're image was reflecting onto the window so I saw everything,"

I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully on his arm, "Boys," I mumbled.

Jacob lay on my bed and I turned off my lights before joining him. He wrapped his arms around me and nestled his chin onto my shoulder.

My heart fluttered as I felt his breath on my neck, "I take it you're staying the night," I murmured breathlessly.

"Mmm," he mumbled. Soon, he drifted off to sleep and -as much as I tried not to because I wanted to remember this moment thoroughly- I joined him soon after.

When I woke up the next morning, Jacob was still there which shocked me. He was sitting upright- waiting for me to wake up.

"You're here late," I stated obviously as I stretched and yawned.

"Yeah we have a slight problem," Jake told me.

"Which is?"

"My bike got stolen,"

"Oh, no! Jake, please tell me you rode your old bike here last night," I pleaded but he stayed quiet, "Jake!"

"Okay, moving past that- what the hell am I going to do? I can't just walk downstairs and be like 'Oh hey, Charlie… Bella. Say can one of you give me a ride because my bike got stolen when I snuck into Ava's bedroom and kissed her right before I slept in the same bed as her?',"

"Ok, breathe. Obviously we aren't going to say that. I can get Bella to drive you home and not say anything to Charlie," I offered.

"It will take a good 35 minutes there and back, you won't make it to school on time!"

"Hello? 'Sorry, I'm late here's my cousin _Isabella Swan_, you know _the new kid_'. Best excuse _ever_!"

"Fine, let's do it," he caved in.

I ran into Bella's room and hastily told her the situation. She was amused that I had a boy in my bedroom. I quickly threw an outfit at her and then I ran into my bedroom- not bothering to tell Jacob to look away and put on my boots, jeans, white shirt, a long pink cardigan and I put on mascara and brushed my hair before throwing on my beanie. Bella didn't need make up and I pulled them both outside before Charlie woke up. I wrote Charlie a note, telling him that I went to get breakfast with Bella before school and slapped it down quickly on the kitchen table. Jacob sat in the back of the truck as Bella moved slowly towards La Push Reservation. It was foggy outside and I felt bad that Jake had to sit in the back but there wasn't another way.

I all but kicked Jacob out of the truck when we arrived and then we went right to the school. It turned out that we weren't late. I got Bella to admissions and to her class before the second bell rang and then was able to give Mrs. McCuaig the excuse of my cousin needing help being shown around. When Thea saw me she seemed relieved.

I explained the whole story to her- including the Jake kissing me part. She was ecstatic that things were finally working out for 'us two crazy kids'. It hadn't really sunk in yet. It still didn't really feel like it'd happened, it felt like a dream. Also, I didn't know what was going to happen now between Jake and I.

Now _that_ scared me. I didn't want us to become a couple and then break up. I knew how _I_ felt about him and I knew I wasn't going to change my mind but that doesn't mean that _he_ feels the same way towards me. With _Bella_ around, I felt that I had a fifty-fifty change of making it with Jacob. Even if Bella miraculously found someone, it still wouldn't change how Jacob felt. He said that he knew what his priorities were and I believe that he was telling the truth when he said that but I can't help but feel like after a while it won't be about priorities. It'll be about what he feels is his property. That will be the both of us. I laughed in my head sarcastically as I thought about what it would be to him "The Cousin Special- a Two for One deal for the both of us. Just break my heart in half and we'll have enough pieces for both Bella _and_ I".

When the bell rang, it startled me and I dashed out of the room before I realized I hadn't written down my homework. I'd ask Thea for it tonight. I walked slowly to my next class, I passed by Bella on my way and smiled at her and a boy I recognized as Eric. He was on the Yearbook Club too. I noted the outfit I'd picked for Bella. It was a white eyelet t-shirt tucked into a pair of high-rise skinny jeans with a black rain jacket over top. I'd convinced her not to bring her ridiculous Wellington rain boots that squeaked when she walked. Instead she was wearing a pair of black leather ankle boots that I'd bought for her birthday last year.

'A nice choice,' I complimented Bella and I in my head. Then I reached my next class Gym. Today we were doing fitness testing and I was excited to show off the hard work I'd been putting in. I officially had abs now! I changed into my short black spandex shorts and my too big Forks High t-shirt that I tucked into the side of my shorts. Then I tied up my white running shoes and joined the boys and brave girls of my class.

First we did push ups and sit ups testing. I beat the other girls in my class but definitely not the boys. They were pretty tank. Then we did the Beep Test. I was a good long distance runner so as long as my shoes didn't become untied I knew I could get to 9 or 10. The test ends at 12 and I was trying to beat my last score, 9 and one half. As we ran, I thought of Jacob. I always did, it distracted me from the competition and gave me an extra bit of strength.

The beeps continued as I began to pant. It was stage 7. That was very good for me, usually I could feel the affects of long distance running at stage 5. I continued running, feeling confident that I would beat my record. As many boys stopped running- all the girls were gone besides me- I felt excited. I reached stage 9 and a huge smile crept onto my face, as I thought about that previous night.

I thought of Jake's warm lips on mine and suddenly I felt the strength of 10 men- it must have been the adrenaline. It was only when I reached stage 11 that I had to stop and people cheered me on seeing that I was second in the class.

I then got changed and walked to my Photography class. We were working on our portfolios today so I took some still life photos and some landscape pictures. I then walked to the cafeteria. There I saw Bella. Jessica Stanley had waved her over to her table with Mike Newton. Bella _would_ get forced into a group with them. They weren't bad people, just they were the most social out of all the people in the school and she was the least social. It made me laugh as I sat down with Thea-Dora at our own little table in the lunchroom.

I realized I hadn't brought my wallet in my rush to get Jake home this morning. I walked over to Bella and asked her to spot me five dollars. She gave me the money and I walked over to get a yogurt parfait and a water. I looked at the lunchroom from a far and saw Edward Cullen look at Bella momentarily before Bella turned away blushing. I continued to look at Edward, he was scowling. Not unusual for him.

I paid for my food and then walked over to Bella to give her the dollar I had left from my purchase. Jessica was rambling about the Cullens and as fascinated as she was, I don't know why she asked. I'd already told her not to let the other kids at school tell her anything about the Cullens because they're all judgmental lunatics.

I heard Jessica whisper, "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though." I hesitated, wondering if I should defend the Cullens' honor. After all, Mrs. Cullen was clearly a generous woman for bringing so many foster children into her home at such a young age. I decided against it. Jessica was never going to be a sweet girl and there was no point waging a war I couldn't win.

Also, it was obvious that the Cullens didn't really care what anyone said about them and it really wasn't my business to try and defend them. If they were satisfied with who they were then that was that. I patted Bella's shoulder before returning to my table. That poor girl, I'd known her my whole life and I knew her all too well. She was probably terrified right now. She was obviously worried about making a bad impression. She hated being the center of attention as well. With Mike Newton badgering her with a thousand and one questions to see if they'll hit it off was aggravating.

Still, I wouldn't say anything. I'm not the kind of person to be so blunt. I would never say to Bella, "I hate your new friends, they're so judgmental and self-focused." If these people were her friends and they intended to make her happy, who was I to stand in the way?

I realized how boring I was being for Thea. I decided to spark up a conversation, "So, Tay- how's Embry?" I winked.

She blushed a deep scarlet, "Oh my gosh, Ava! Don't be so embarrassing, he's just a friend,"

"Yeah right! Have you two been hanging out solo, is that why you didn't swing by yesterday?"

"Well, no. I wanted to give your family some space so that Bella could get settled in. Also, my parents have actually been taking an interest in my life. I went to the movies with them yesterday in Port Angeles,"

"Really? That's great! I'm glad your parents are around move often, your relationship with them should be important,"

"Yeah, well you know my parents, they're workaholics. That's why they got together in the first place, they were coworkers and they knew they would never find anyone else,"

I laughed a little, "That's like the exact opposite of my parents. My mom was gorgeous and could had anyone she wanted. For some reason, she picked my dad, the sweet photographer. I think she liked him because they were an unexpected pair and she liked to be unpredictable,"

"They sound like they were perfect for each other,"

I smiled, "They were,"

Then, I realized I had to go to Yearbook Club to hand in my camera. I threw my half-eaten parfait in the garbage and carried my water out to my Photography classroom. Then I handed in my camera before going to History.

History was so boring today. I don't know why but hearing about the Civil War just didn't do anything for me. So when the bell finally rang I let out an excited sigh and went straight to Bella's Chevy Truck.

I knew that she'd need to go back to admissions and drop off her signed slip of paper so it could take a while. I saw the Cullens' car rush through the parking lot and out onto the main street. I wondered idly why they needed to leave in such a rush but let it go.

When Bella got back to the truck she was frowning, almost scared. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Edward Cullen," she grumbled as we got into the truck. She slammed her door shut and turned on the ignition.

"What about him?" I asked irritated by everyone's beef with the Cullens.

"He… doesn't like me. Ava, I think he hates me and I don't know why. He was genuinely repulsed by me," she sighed.

"Oh, Bella. Don't worry about it, if you hadn't noticed he's not exactly the most popular guy around. He's probably just bitter because he knows that everyone's been telling you his family is abnormal," I tried to assure her. I knew I was wrong, though and I was worried.

Edward never paid enough attention to anyone to be able to hate them. I knew that Bella wouldn't have done anything to piss him off either so I was just as confused as she was. I was also hurt. I thought that Edward was a nice guy and I'd defended him a many of times but now I felt like my words were wasted.

That night after Charlie got home he called me downstairs casually. I hopped down the stairs curiously and walked into the living room where Charlie was sitting on the long couch. I looked at him and waited.

He smiled almost… sarcastically and then asked, "Ava could you look in the garage for my bike?"

"Your bike?" I questioned, "You have one?"

"Well, go look and see," Charlie pushed. So I went into the garage from the door inside the house, Charlie kept it locked from the outside and had the only key. I flicked on the light which stuttered before powering up. Then I saw it. It wasn't _Charlie's_ bike, oh no… it was Jacob's new mountain bike. I cursed to myself and then looked back into the house. Charlie was still sitting casually.

I flicked off the light slowly and quietly closed the door. I shuffled back to the living room, my shoulders hunched with shame and my eyes on the floor.

"I see you found it," he said with a fake sweetness.

"Uncle Charlie…" I began but he held up his hand.

"I trust you and I trust Jake. He's a good boy, but you've got to admit that it is a bit out of line to have him come over so late and then sleep in the same bed as you. Then, of course, you bring Bella into it by making her drive Jacob home on her first day of school instead of telling me the truth," Charlie reasoned, keeping his voice down.

"I know it must be… a disappointment that I did that. So, I'm just going to take it like a man- what's my punishment?" I asked strongly.

"Huh. That went differently than I thought it would," Charlie murmured to himself before saying, "You can't ride in Bella's truck anymore."

I nodded. That wouldn't be so hard, I had done it for a long time before Bella came around. I looked at him suspiciously, "I'm surprised you didn't give Jacob a punishment,"

Charlie grinned evilly, "Oh I did,"

"What'd you do?"

"I'm holding his bike ransom,"

"Oh, really? How'd he take that?"

"Well, he hasn't coughed up the $200 he got from his sisters yet so… not well,"

"You're a devious man, Charlie,"

I walked away. I decided to go take a shower. When I entered the bathroom, I saw my straightening iron wrapped up with a lock on the clamp of it. I glared downstairs. "You're evil, Charlie!" I called down. I heard him laugh maniacally.

**Author's Note: So, in case you didn't get anything from my little author's note from the first chapter, hello! I am the author! I'll try to update a lot, I already have tons of this story written out. This story began a year ago and this is my first time posting it after a couple editing run-throughs but if it sucks, it's because the beginning was written a while ago! Also, I didn't initially write this out in chapters, oddly enough. So, if chapters are really long or abrupt, it's because it isn't really supposed to be read in chapters at the beginning. I write them in chapters now, though. Anyways, hope you guess like it! Please review, seriously, criticism is crucial for writers! I think we all know that. Happy reading! **


	3. Just When I Think I'm Out

The rest of the week was sheer torture. I had to get up at least an hour earlier in hopes of curling my hair and walking to school. It was so aggravating that I totally forgot about Bella's Edward Cullen problem. In fact, it took Thea three days of telling me he'd left for me to actually notice.

That weekend I'd sulked so much that Charlie couldn't take any enjoyment from it. On Sunday, Jake picked up his bike but I didn't say anything to him. He didn't say anything to me. We were both pretty embarrassed. That night, I called Thea-Dora.

"Hello," she answered sweetly.

"Hey, Thea, it's me," I said sullenly.

"What's up?"

"Ugh!"

"… Jacob?"

"Yes…" I grumbled, "I just don't know how we're ever going to be together. It's going to be so awkward,"

"This is just a phase. I'm sure that once you get the hang of it, relationships and romance will come easily,"

"That's just it… shouldn't love be easier than this? Like… like, I don't know, perfection?"

"Maybe you just aren't ready for each other yet,"

"Maybe…"

"Hey, Ava it's pretty late, I should get to bed,"

"Oh, right… sorry, I'll see you tomorrow," I said distantly before hanging up. Tay was right, we really weren't ready for each other yet. The question that had been pestering me was how long would I have to wait for us to be ready?

When I woke up Monday morning, life seemed bleak. For once, the clouds that covered the morning sky bothered me. They reflected my mood too well. I sighed as I entered the bathroom and began working on my hair. My curling iron hates me. It took me quite some time to get every piece of my hair decent looking. Then I got dressed and went downstairs. Charlie was sipping on a cup of coffee. I muttered that I was heading out and then left.

It was unseasonably cold that morning. It almost looked like it would snow. As exciting as that seemed, it meant a cold walk to school which made my already dismal mood worse. The first half of my day went by sluggishly. When I got into the cafeteria, I noted that Edward was back. I was too grumpy to think about him. Instead of sticking around to eat, I went outside and took pictures of the wet snow flakes that fell. It was the end of March, for god's sake! Still, it looked pretty. Very photogenic weather.

The rest of the day went by gloomily. When I got home, Thea called me to make sure I was okay. I assured her that I was just feeling under the weather. Bella seemed to be in a weird mood too, she didn't say anything to me that night. I shrugged it off, it wasn't out of character for Bella to be quiet and not say anything.

The next morning, it was raining and icy. Stupid snow. I'd slept in and still tried to fix my hair. It wasn't too bad, but I did have to rush to school which wasn't very good for me since the streets were so icy. Some how, I made it to school without falling. When I reached the parking lot I saw Bella, admiring Charlie's gift. Snow chains. It seemed silly to me for him to put chains on when the weather was going to clear up. Still, Bella was pleased. Then there was a large screech and I saw a dark colored van slide towards Bella on the icy blacktop.

I instantly thought of my parents' car accident. I hadn't seen it but I knew I couldn't lose another person I loved to a machine. I ran towards Bella, the van had bumped into the back of the truck and slid away from Bella. "_Bella!_" I called frantically. I ran over to her, Edward Cullen was sitting with an arm around her. He must have pulled her out of the way.

I hadn't seen him but my vision was blurred with tears as I ran towards my cousin, so I must have just missed him. An ambulance had been called. The tears continued to roll down my face as I tried to reach Bella. She seemed okay but Edward was insisting she hurt her head. She looked at me and saw my distress. She looked almost apologetic. I stayed close until the ambulance arrived.

I kept thinking about my parents. If they'd had the same stunned looks on their faces as Bella did. I wondered if there could have been a way to prevent the crash the way Edward had saved my sister. It seemed unlikely. I stopped crying by time the ambulance came. Charlie was freaking out. My expression remained blank as I saw them strap Bella to a gurney.

I could perfectly imagine my mother in her stead, with more injuries. I pictured my father in the young boy's place. It made my stomach twist as if I could throw up. I went in the ambulance with Bella and Charlie. Then, I had to sit in the waiting room with Mike, Jessica and Eric. They didn't say anything to me, just whispered about the crash.

I saw Edward Cullen move towards Bella's room and I intercepted him. He looked at me, I wasn't sure what he was expecting me to say. I opened my mouth but it took a couple seconds for me to be able to say, "Thank you,"

He looked into my eyes, which were blurring again. He didn't say anything back but I really didn't think he would. What would he have said? "You're welcome"? "My pleasure"? "Anytime"? No. That was inappropriate. He then entered Bella's room and I sat back down and waited. Charlie looked at me curiously but didn't say anything.

When Bella finally entered the room, Charlie rushed right over to her and I followed behind, emotionless. We left to go home before the swarm of high school students could force their questions on Bella. Bella and I stayed home but neither of us were in the mood to chat.

That was what it was like for me the rest of the week. I didn't want to talk. To anyone. About anything. When April finally came around, Charlie was really worried. He unlocked my flat iron and then brought Jacob over. When he arrived, I couldn't deny that I felt better. Charlie reluctantly gave us some privacy by going fishing. Bella wasn't home either.

He asked me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He wrapped his arms around me as we stopped in the kitchen. I stayed silent, a lump growing in my throat. Then I sighed and said, "Bella almost died in a car accident,"

He tensed up around me and asked, "Is she hurt?"

"No. She got pushed out of the way but… I saw the look on her face. She was mortified. It just got me thinking… you know, about my parents. I could vividly imagine them in their car with Bella's expression. I could imagine the other car smashing into theirs and crushing my loved ones. I just can't get those images out of my head," I explained as tears dropped down my face.

Jacob turned me around and softly said, "Hey," as he caressed my cheeks and wiped the tears away. He kissed the top of my head and said, "It's going to be okay, Ava,"

I looked into his deep brown eyes and whispered, "Promise?"

I felt so vulnerable in Jake's arms. Still, he comforted me and told me, "With all my heart, I promise," before pulling me into an innocent kiss.

I breathed in his woodsy scent. He was so warm and safe. I felt at home. I kept my face buried in his chest for a good ten minutes before I looked up at him again. I was just looking at me. He probably thought that I was weak. I was curious about what he thought of me but afraid to ask. Somehow I found the courage to ask him, "Do you think I'm weak?"

He smirked at me and almost laughed, "No,"

"Why? I'm being weak." I told him.

"No you aren't. You're being… reminiscent,"

I sighed and then moved away from his warm embrace. I put my hand over my forehead, "Why won't these thoughts go away?" I muttered.

Though my question was rhetorical, Jake moved in front of me and said, "Allow me to clear your mind." He put his hands on my face and then crushed his lips against mine. I immediately responded and put my hands at the back of his neck. He continued to kiss me for quite some time before we both ran out of breath. He dropped his hands so that they were on my hips. I didn't remove my hands from his neck.

As we caught our breath, I realized that he had succeeded in clearing my mind for those short minutes. In order to keep the thoughts away, I kissed him again, passionately. He didn't refuse me, he kissed me right back. Then began to redirect me up the stairs. After almost tripping, Jake lifted my body closer to his and I wrapped my legs around him waist. He continued to kiss quick fierce kisses before we got to my bedroom.


	4. They Pull Me Back In

My heart was racing and my mind was clouded. Along with my judgment that told me that this was too much too fast. I didn't know how to say "Stop" when I was in this position. Finally, when he lowered me onto my bed, I pushed him gently away from me and said, "I can't,"

Jacob seemed confused, "What do you mean by that?"

I bit my lip, trying to find a decent explanation, "I just can't go from one extreme to the next, Jake. I can't go from being numb and depressed to happy and passionately in love, that's just not healthy. I need… _time_. Time to grow, to think about my life and how _you_ fit in it. I can't just give myself away like this when we can't even _decide_ what this is!"

Jacob sat down beside me. He sighed and began, "You're right. We need time to think about this. I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault, I wanted it. I still do but it's not right for me… I just haven't balanced myself emotionally yet,"

"We're still going to be friends, right?"

"Jake… of course! I don't know what I'd do without you, you're my best friend and my first love," I admitted.

"I feel the same way," he smiled. Jacob kissed my on more time on the lips and then once on my forehead. His kisses almost were pleading me to change my mind. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I needed to be fair to myself, to Charlie and to Jacob. Then, he left me again.

This time, I didn't feel embarrassed or awkward or depressed.

Charlie didn't say too much when he finally returned. I had guessed he saw Jake at La Push and saw that things hadn't gone the way he was planning they would. He wasn't exactly _unhappy_ about it. Bella also returned.

For the next couple of days I felt incredibly pleasant. I had my straightener and now I finally had my head on straight again. I'd talked to Thea-Dora who had decided she was fed up with playing games with Embry and now she was skipping the spring dance to go on a date with Embry.

At first, I was stunned that the dance was so close. I'd forgotten about it. Even though I had a dress, I didn't think about going. I knew Bella probably wasn't going either. When I asked her she told me she was going to Seattle to do some book shopping. I had to admit, Forks did not have the most fantastic collection of books. I didn't offer to go with her, simply because I figured I would hang out with Jacob that day.

Jacob. I wondered if he would even take me after our little exchange. He said he had no problems but I knew him better than to forgive and forget. I thought about Jake on my walk home from school. When I got home, Bella was making dinner already. I figured she had nothing better to do but then she called for me.

As she cut up pepper she asked rhetorically, "Why are men so_ stupid_?"

"Umm," I started.

She continued, "What is with the guys in Forks? I couldn't get a date if my life depended on it in Phoenix yet here every guy I don't want wants me!"

"Let me guess, guys are drooling over you and paying an extreme amount of attention to you?"

"Yes! It's horrible. First Mike and Eric ask me to the dance and then when I'm trying to drive home, stupid _Edward Cullen_ has to give Tyler the prime opportunity to do the same!" she snarled.

"You of course told them you're going to Seattle,"

"Yes," she said as Charlie walked in the door. After venting, Bella was much less callous. She told Charlie about her plan to go to Seattle and he agreed… on the condition that I would go with her. Bella wasn't nearly as frustrated by this as I thought she'd be.

Then the next morning, when I got to school Bella was talking to Edward Cullen. I wondered for a moment what they could be talking about. I saw him looking at her with an intenseness which freaked me out a bit. I wasn't aware that Edward had any feelings for Bella, though it didn't shock me and I didn't really talk to either of them too much to know that kind of information. Last night she had been bickering about him though so basically, I was confused. When I saw her nod at Edward slowly I knew I'd have to ask her about it.

Later that day, at lunch I saw Bella sit down at her regular table but Edward sit alone. He found some way to flag her over and they talked the whole period. Oh, yeah. They dig each other. It was odd seeing them together and so… smitten. It wasn't like Bella - or Edward for that matter- to be so complacent about love interests. She was rarely satisfied.

When lunch ended, my day went by quite smoothly. I thought about Bella and Edward. _Bella_ and _Edward_. _Edward and Bella_. Wow, they sounded perfect together. I giggled to myself as I began my walk home. When I arrived at my house, Edward Cullen's shiny Volvo was sitting in my driveway. With Bella and Edward inside. I saw Edward look at me through his mirror and then Bella leave the car. I walked up to her and greeted her.

Then Edward said from the inside of his car, "Good afternoon, Ava,"

I smiled, "Hey, Edward. Nice to see you've made a n- well… a friend," I corrected myself. Edward hadn't made a new friend. He'd made _a_ friend. I think this was the first time he'd ever tried.

He laughed lightly, "Bella was sick from blood typing in Biology. I brought her home,"

I looked at Bella, "Smooth, Bells,"

She blushed. Edward grinned before continuing, "I hear you two are going to Seattle on the day of the spring dance. Well, if it's alright with you- I've offered to give you both a ride,"

I thought about it. Not about going but about the prospect of_ not_ going now that Edward was escorting her. Knowing Bella, she'd prefer the alone time with Mr. Dreamy-Eyed-Hunk. I smirked, "Do you think there's any chance that you'd tell Charlie that you were going out with her so that I could stay home?"

Edward thought about that before saying, "Maybe." Then he said goodbye to us both and left. Bella was already blushing when I turned to look at her.

"My, my. Isabella, that's quite a catch you've got," I winked at her suggestively before skipping inside the house. She followed after.

"Please say nothing to my dad!" she whispered harshly.

"It's cool. You kept my Jacob secret so I'll keep your Edward secret," I told her.

"Thank you, Ava. By the way, how is Jacob? I'm going down to La Push this weekend with friends- want to come?"

"I don't know how Jacob is," I admitted, "I'll… think about it,"

That night, I took a long walk into the forest before dinner. It was raining but I didn't care. I didn't even bother to put on a jacket or hide my hair. When I came in, I was soaked. I sat through dinner soaked. By time I took off my wet clothes, Charlie began to worry about the chance of me getting sick. I almost laughed at him, I never got sick. Not even as a baby.

Though, when I woke up Friday morning with the sniffles I began to wonder if karma was finally going to get me for all these years of good health. By Friday night I decided to stay in and not go to La Push. I needed the rest. So I stayed in bed all day Saturday, only retreating my warm bed to eat and go to the washroom. Then after another good night's sleep I was feeling better. I went for a jog early Sunday morning. Then I had a wholesome breakfast before watching the movie "_A Cinderella Story_". I loved that movie with such a passion! I heard Bella leave the house as I went to pick another movie. Something had her in a bad mood. I shrugged it off and then watched "_Underworld_". It was a good movie, an interesting plot line. The fight between mythical creatures- the werewolf and the vampire fascinated me.

Also, I enjoyed entertaining the idea of forbidden romance. A vampire falling in love with a werewolf who then becomes a hybrid of the two seemed so mysterious and impossible but overall intriguing. After that Charlie came home.

"Where's Bella?" he asked.

"She went for a walk," I told him with a shrug.

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Yeah, I don't see why she wouldn't be," I said thinking of Edward and her.

"Oh. Well, why haven't you been out lately?"

"I wasn't feeling too great yesterday and today I felt the need to take a little 'me' time,"

"Well… I haven't seen Thea-Dora around here often,"

"Yeah, she's bonding with her parents a lot more recently. Also, Jacob's friend Embry and her kind of have a thing. Meaning that they like each other,"

"Oh so like you and Jake?"

"Well… not anymore,"

"What?" Charlie said furiously.

"Jeez, Uncle Charlie I didn't know we were your favorite couple,"

"You're so good for him! No wonder he's been so distant lately… you two still get along right?"

"Of course, I was going to go to La Push yesterday with Bella but again, I felt sick,"

"Ahh, lovesick,"

"No. Rain-sick,"

"Sure,"

"Oh, put a sock in it," I mumbled.

For the rest of the night I contemplated calling Jacob. When I finally decided that I needed to find the courage to talk to him, I realized that it was eleven o'clock at night. I sighed and tried to fall asleep.

**Author's Note: It occurs to me that I didn't even say 'hi' last chapter! Welllll, today is my birthday and I figured that I should say hello and ask for some birthday reviews, of course! Hehe, have a good day everyone and thank you to everyone who story alerts, favorites and reviews this story, I really appreciate it! **


	5. Friends and Enemies

When I woke up, it was sunny. I traded my grey boots for a pair of red Ked's sneakers and my beanie for a brown fedora hat. I let my hair fall into "beachy" waves. Eager to get outside, I went straight to school. I walked slower than usual to school where Thea was waiting impatiently for me, a light frown on her face.

She ran up to me and said, "You didn't tell me you broke up with Jake!"

I looked at her bewildered, "I was never going out with Jake,"

"It was looking to be that way!"

"I'm sorry that bothers you. You did agree that we weren't ready!"

"_That doesn't mean you give up!_"

I sighed, "It's complicated, Thea,"

"No it's very simple. Embry is _worried_ about Jake. He's been acting weird since Saturday, like he doesn't know what to do with himself,"

"Saturday, huh? I'll tell you why. Bella was at La Push on Saturday,"

Thea's scowl changed to a deep set frown, "Oh, dear,"

"What?"

"Obviously he's mulling over who he's going to pick then,"

"He should pick her,"

"_Don't say that!_"

"_Come on!_ I'm a _wreck_ right now, Tay! I need time, right now Bella is better for him. Damn, there is the Cullen problem though,"

"The Cullen problem?"

"My cousin is borderline- dating Edward Cullen," I told her uninterestedly. I moved her towards the first period class, seeing that it was nearly time for the bell to ring.

She couldn't find words in time before the bell rang. She couldn't even decide her opinion by lunch, she just sat unwilling to eat. So naturally, I ate her chocolate pudding cup. Then I decided to go to the Dark Room. It'd been a while since I'd developed my photos. Then, I took my time to take captivating pictures of students in the sun. Also, I took pictures of the blue sky.

For the rest of the day, I thought about what I was going to do after school. I rarely had homework, I was a very quick thinker and it was easier for me to solve long problems in short amounts of time rather than some of my classmates. Charlie had considering getting me to do a Gifted Test but I decided that it was futile because there wasn't a program in Forks and I didn't want to leave.

When I got home later in the afternoon, I dropped off my bag and went walking around town. I took pictures of shops, people and scenery. After a couple of hours, I roamed back home. We ate dinner and then I took some pictures of the sun set.

The next day Bella informed me that she was going out to Port Angeles with her friends. I told her to have fun. The idea of Bella being social made me laugh. Then it made me think, maybe I should go out today too. I made plans to go to Thea's house after school and meet her parents who I'd never seen before.

When the time came, I was slightly nervous. I didn't know what they would think of me. Thea-Dora led me through her house until she found her parents, "Mom, Dad?" she said.

They looked up and smiled at us, "This is my friend, Ava," she introduced me.

"Hi," I said meekly with a wave.

They both waved at me. They were both pretty people. Mr. Battaglio was clearly Italian with brown curly hair and a mustache. Still, he had a handsome face. He had a suit on, clearly he'd only come home from work recently. He was muscular and stylish. Mrs. Battaglio was unique. She had long, pin straight raven black hair that fell to her hips. Her skin was a light ivory shade and her face reminded me of Audrey Hepburn. Her hazel eyes were like Thea's, bright and wide.

She was a very sophisticated woman. She wore black, pointed-toe pumps with black tights and a red trench coat which hid an evening-wear dress. Clearly, I'd been wrong. They were going out tonight, not coming home from work. Soon after we met, Thea's parents left. They seemed pleasant, if not a little self-involved.

Thea and I ate oatmeal cookies and talked about Embry for a good three hours before I walked home. Charlie wouldn't be worrying about my whereabouts. In fact, it was only six o'clock when I left so he probably wasn't home yet. When I got home, the house was empty. I sat down in the kitchen, dying to get away from the eerie silence. I looked at the phone longingly.

Jacob.

I banged my head against the kitchen table before picking up the phone. My heart raced as I dialed his number swiftly and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Jacob said exasperatedly.

"Jake?" I asked stupidly. Of course it was him.

"Ava! Hey," he chuckled nervously, "I wasn't expecting a call from you,"

"Yeah, well. It's been far too long since I last heard your voice so I figured I would pick up the phone and see how you are,"

"Well I'm doing _fantastic!_" he said enthusiastically. My heart ached when I thought about why he was being so weird. He'd moved on. I hadn't.

"That's… really nice, Jake," I said.

"So, h-how are _you_?"

"I'm decent. You know, just chilling out,"

"Oh, well that sounds like fun,"

"Right…"

"Um… I have to go, I'll call you later though, okay?"

"Okay." I said before the line went dead. Jacob hadn't wanted to hear from me. He probably had a girl over and was embarrassed.

_Good for him._

I went up to my bedroom. I heard Charlie come home but I didn't say hello. I didn't eat dinner. I went straight to bed. The expression early to bed, early to rise seemed appropriate for the next morning. I woke up much, much to early and took advantage of my time to style my hair to perfection and play up my make up.

The weather was getting nicer. So, I stuck to my "warm weather" outfit. Then I ate a good sized bowl of cereal before walking to school. When I got there, I put in my headphones and did some extra reading for my classes. I knew that a couple of tests we coming up soon so I tried studying. I was one of a few people at school.

Nothing was helping me focus though so I went to the Dark Room. Ms. Green was developing some photos when I came in. she greeted me and I smiled at her. These pictures that she were developing were for the Yearbook Club. She hated digital cameras and asked those in the club to scan "real" photos into the computer. I never understood why but I never asked. Everyone has their weird pet peeves.

After my short visit, I went back out to the parking lot. Bella's truck wasn't there but Edward's Volvo was and I decided that they had ridden together. This made me bubble up with happiness. My cousin liked Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen liked my cousin. I didn't understand why I was so proud of this.

By lunch time, I was sure that they were a couple and that Bella has been holding out on me for gossip. The way Edward looked at her was too intense for me to deny that he was _seriously_ into her. The fact that Bella was sitting there at all was a good enough sign that she wanted to be with him. Bella wasn't big on the romance. She was very specific on who she wanted to be with and she was positive she would never find it. I never pushed the subject because clearly it made her uncomfortable. Thank god Edward would be around now, as nice as Bella is she is very hard to get information out of. If Edward were around, I knew that I could count on him to tell me what she's feeling.

Today, Thea-Dora was blabbering on about her date with Embry this Saturday. I politely let her go on about what she was going to wear and where they were going. He apparently had a surprise for her. Embry was a sweet guy, the surprise was probably a gift. A necklace, flowers or something else. It was hard to think of Embry because I always thought of Jake when I did.

I looked over for a moment at Bella. What had happened at La Push that got Jake so riled up? The question tormented me until I got home. Then I focused on homework. Essays, upcoming tests, extra practice- _anything_ to get my mind off of Jacob. I laughed inwardly, how was I supposed to distract myself from my distraction?

I thought I was over that. Perhaps not, though. I thought about Bella's car accident but all I thought about was Edward Cullen saving her. I even took a look back at Bella on the gurney but it was still Bella. Not my mom. Jacob had fixed me. He had given me the perspective I needed and the love. How did I repay him? By telling him to leave. Wow, what a great person I am.

I groaned and flopped onto my bed. I began a conversation with myself about what I was going to do. When I couldn't decide, I took a shower. When I walked out Bella was waiting.

She smiled at me, "You're off the hook for Saturday,"

I smirked, "I figured… " I then whispered, "Edward Cullen, Bells?"

She blushed, "It's not like that,"

"Not yet," we said in unison.

She sighed, "He's certainly interesting though,"

"Are you… in love with him?" I said reading her wistful expression.

She bit her lip and nodded before adding, "_Don't tell Charlie!_"

"I've got your back. So, are you two still going to Seattle?"

"Yep. That's the plan," she said but I doubted it.

She went into her room after that and so did I. I picked up my binder and went to shove it in my backpack but then I noticed Jacob's writing on the back. It said, "Best Friends Forever!" Clearly this binder was old. Charlie must have bought it for me when I first got here. It got me choked up, not the best thing before bed.

**Author's Note: Oh, the throws of young love! Hey guys, how are you? I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R and I'll probably post a couple more times over the weekend! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Attraction

I dreamt of Jacob, a younger Jacob in front of Charlie's doorstep. He was so shy towards me. I recognized this to be when we first met. I introduced myself as "Ava Leanne Swan". Then the dream changed, Jacob took my arm and led me to the backyard suddenly older and better dressed. I was still in my pajamas. A minister was waiting for me and Jacob. Thea and Embry were there- they were next apparently. Charlie and Bella were there. Billy and Quil were there. Then shockingly, the Cullens were there. Sitting near Bella, on the bride's side. _My_ side.

I walked up to Jacob who was smiling at me. Then he looked at the Cullens and shouted, "How _dare_ you invite them!" Edward stood up, growling. Him and Jacob got into a fist fight and Edward's final blow was to drink his blood from his throat. I screamed in terror. It was needless to say, I woke up with a gasp.

The day went by quickly. My thoughts were somewhere else. My dream had really shaken me. I didn't know why, maybe because I never thought of the Cullens as vicious before. I looked at Edward and Bella. He seemed so nice, if not completely abnormal. He was a gentleman and I respected his independence. When I got to the parking lot, Edward Cullen intercepted me.

"Hello, Ava," he said politely.

"Hey, Edward," I greeted happily.

"Would you like a ride home with me and Bella today?"

"Um… sure, what brought this on?"

"It's only fair," Edward shrugged before taking me to his car where Bella was already in the passenger seat. I wanted to deliberately made a lot of noise so I put my headphones in and turned up the music on full blast so that the two of them could talk. Edward seemed appreciative of this. When we got to the house, very quickly, I got out of the car and thanked Edward before going inside. I didn't bother to ask if Bella was coming inside. She'd talk to Edward all night if she could. I knew how she felt.

At about twilight, I knew Bella would be heading inside. Charlie would be home soon. I saw Edward's car speed away and another car drive up to the house. Jacob stepped out and helped Billy out. It was obvious, neither were there for me. I went up to my room. I knew Billy and Jake wouldn't be happy about the Cullens. Charlie was home too. Great. Charlie didn't call down for me- I guess he thought I wasn't home.

Thank god for small mercies. Still, I was curious. I listened carefully to what our guests were saying. It was easier to hear what was going on in the kitchen. Jacob was talking to Bella about cars. That made me jealous. Bella didn't even know what a master cylinder was! When Bella mentioned Edward Cullen _he laughed_. He was furious when I talked about him! What the hell?

He even called Billy superstitious. This was infuriating. I almost wanted to go downstairs and slap him. Instead I heard my stomach growl and I went downstairs. Jacob froze. I went straight to our fruit basket, took a big chomp out of an apple and then said, "Jacob! _Wow_, it's been _forever_!"

I then went into the living room and said, "Hey, Billy!"

"Ava!" he said enthusiastically.

"I see you're in the middle of the game so I'll keep away but I just thought I'd say howdy. It's been a long time since I last saw you,"

"Yes it has," he scolded, "You know Quil and Embry are dying to get the old gang together soon. You know, Thea, Quil, Embry, Jake and you,"

"Yeah, we really do have to hang out again," I looked into Jacob's black eyes as I said, "You never know how people will change,"

Billy followed my gaze but didn't say anything. He looked almost... Angry. At me or at Jake, I wondered?

I then smiled at Bella, ignored Jacob and went upstairs. They left after a while. I assumed the game was over. I saw from my window that Billy was angry with Jake. I guess he thought that Jake had talked to me about courting Bella. He thought that we were all good. Jacob was so stupid. He didn't really think he could get away with that without me biting his ass about it later, did he?

I sighed and flopped on my bed. I drifted off to sleep without realizing it and woke up later than usual. Bella saw me rushing and said, "Ava, chill out you can get a lift with Edward and I. That doesn't break Charlie's rule,"

"Really? It's not an inconvenience?" I asked. I didn't want to mess up Bella's morning.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be with him Saturday too, remember?"

"Right," I said and finished getting ready at a slower pace. I did the same as I did yesterday- I made sure that I couldn't hear what they were saying. I didn't want to know. I got out of the car right away thanking Edward again. Thea-Dora saw me and ran over.

"Getting a ride with Edward Cullen?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Getting a ride with _my cousin_ and Edward Cullen. They like each other!" I told her with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, "Jake is probably pissed,"

I glowered at her, "Yeah,_ right_. I saw him last night. He came over to the house, totally ignored me, flirted with my cousin and _laughed_ when Bella said she was driven by Edward Cullen!"

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed.

"Nope. It's like he's become a totally different person,"

"Oh, Ava. He's just a silly boy, don't worry about it,"

I laughed, "You know Charlie said something similar to me before Bella came,"

"He was right,"

"No, not exactly," Tay waited, "He said he'd pick me in the end."

Thea's expression became sad and she put her arms around me in a warm hug. I sighed shakily. I ignored the growing lump in my throat and walked to class with my best friend. At least Edward would stand in Jake's way. I thought randomly during Math.

Yes, he would. Edward would never let Jacob have her, I was convinced. Jacob would fight though. He'd fight as dirty as he could. He was a very competitive guy, like most teenaged boys. I noted this in Gym class when the boys were having a sprinting contest. When Drake Gurney asked me to race too, I realized that I was a 'one of the guys' kind of girl. I sprinted with the boys, not winning but coming in 3rd.

That was still impressive to the guys. Still, none of them thought of me like that as far as I knew. Near the end of class, Drake came up to me again.

He smiled cockily and said, "Hey, I wanted to ask you something,"

I observed Drake for a moment. He was a tall, muscular, dirty blonde with a naturally golden skin tone. He was attractive with his dark blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. I finally told him, "Ask away,"

"Well, I know this little restaurant in Port Angeles… it's never busy and the food is great, would you join me for dinner?" he was still smiling.

"I would love to!" I said brightly.

"Great! How about Saturday?" he said.

"Wait, Drake... That's the day of the spring dance," I said curiously.

"Well… yeah, I figured we could eat and then maybe go to the dance together afterwards? It doesn't start until eight," he reasoned.

I grinned even larger, "That sounds like a lot of fun,"

"Awesome, so I'll pick you up at your house at four o'clock?"

"You can drive?"

"Yeah, I'm sixteen. I started kindergarten a year later than I should have, my mom had this crazy idea that she was going to home school me but it never worked out so I had to start kindergarten with kids a year younger than me,"

"Interesting… so tomorrow at four?"

"It's a date," he said and kissed my cheek. I blushed when I realized that basically the whole class had known he was going to ask me out and were pleased by my response. As I got changed, all the girls squealed in excitement for me.

I was excited too but I didn't know if I'd said yes because I was really interested in Drake or because I wondered if it would make Jacob jealous to know that I had a date? When I got to the cafeteria, word had spread about my date with Drake Gurney.

To my surprise, Thea-Dora seemed pleased that I said yes. When we sat down at our table, I saw Drake walk in and I smiled at him, he smiled back.

Thea giggled happily, "This is perfect, Ava!"

"How?" I said with a laugh.

"Well, let's see…" she tapped her nose in fake deep thought, "You're going on a date which will help you get over Jacob. Also, he's incredibly hot and can drive a car,"

I laughed, "You're right on all accounts. Still… what if there's nothing behind the muscle, you know?"

"Then at least you gave it a shot," Thea shrugged.

I sighed and went to go get a chicken wrap. While I was paying, Drake came up to me.

"About our date, since we're going to the dance afterwards… I was wondering what color your dress was," he bit his lip in embarrassment.

"Um…" I tried to remember the dress I'd picked for the dance, "Oh, it's a light green. Not neon, more pastel,"

"Okay, good," he breathed a sigh.

I cocked my head to the side, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, just in case you said yes… yesterday I bought you a white rose corsage. I was hoping you didn't want a pink or red flower. Also, I only have one tie and it's green,"

I smiled at him, "You were worried about color coordinating?"

"Yeah," he blushed, "I know it's weird,"

"I like it though," I said swaying a little and biting my lip.

"Well, I have to get back to my table… the guys are already laughing at what a fuss I'm making over this,"

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow,"

"I can't wait." He said and then we separated again.

Thea looked at me, "What was that about?"

I said breathlessly, "He was worried about coordinating outfits and he got me a corsage,"

She gasped and squealed, "That is _so sweet_!"

"Yes, yes it is," I said. I wish I could be more excited. He was so… _cute_. So _wonderful_. We got along… but he wasn't Jacob.

Thea could sense that I was doing some deep thinking. I went outside, it was drizzling a bit. I put my hood up and got out my camera. I was getting closer to the parking lot when I saw a familiar long-haired boy walking up towards the tiny campus.

"Jacob?" I muttered to myself.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! OH SNAP. I know I said I'd update over the long weekend a couple mor times but I'm terrible and didn't do that due to the fact that my [essentially] long-lost grandpa came over and hogged my computer… Sad day, well actually I really missed him so happy day, just not for you guys, my humble readers! Now I'm just going off on a ramble so I better go, but I'll post soon, pinky promise!**


End file.
